The control of plant diseases caused by fungal plant pathogens is extremely important in achieving high crop efficiency. Plant disease damage to ornamental, vegetable, field, cereal, and fruit crops can cause significant reduction in productivity and thereby result in increased costs to the consumer. Many products are commercially available for these purposes, but the need continues for new compounds which are more effective, less costly, less toxic, environmentally safer or have different sites of action.
PCT Patent Publication WO 05/003128 discloses certain thiazolylpiperidines of Formula i
and their use as microsomal triglyceride transfer protein inhibitors.
PCT Patent Publication WO 04/058751 discloses piperidinyl-thiazole carboxamide derivatives for altering vascular tone.
PCT Patent Publication WO 2007/014290 discloses certain carboxamide derivatives of Formula ii
and their use as fungicides.